A variety of products such as rotors, pulleys, brake drums, transmission gears, manufacturing equipment, and other products may be made of strong materials to support heavy loads and to resist wear. For example, cast iron and steel are relatively heavy materials and parts composed of such materials are therefore relatively heavy.